


Trysts

by thezonefic



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Trial by Fire, Gibbs and O'Neill meet at various times for a little stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A series of short trysts between Jack O'Neill and Jethro Gibbs over a number of years.

Series: 1/?

Date: September 2005 to February 2006.

 

Acknowledgments: Kaiiz, who does such a wonderful job as my beta. Any remaining goof ups are my fault......I tweak even after all of his hard work.

 

"Flyboy?" Gibbs' slurred voice, still hoarse with sleep, questioned as the small squeal of the door awoken him.

"Been here long, Jethro?" O'Neill asked as he eased closed the door to the small cheap motel room, sliding the thin privacy chain into place.

"'Bout an hour," Gibbs replied as he sat up, bracing pillows against the headboard. "Even got to the shower already so the bathroom's all yours, if you want it that is? Oh, and if you're going to want to get some ass tonight you'd better hurry it up."

"Damn it Marine, I just got here. Give me a minute or two. As for getting your attention I'm sure even you can't sleep through a cock up the ass."

 

"Tonight I can, been busting my ass off for the last week on some stupid fucking field problem that went nowhere fast. Probably got about 5 hours sleep in the last five days courtesy of the newest idiotic brass we've got leading the battalion," Gibbs yawned widely as he stuffed still another of the thin pillows up against the headboard. "Thought that they were fucking never going to be satisfied with the exercise."

"Yeah, well some days it gets like that Jarhead, even in this man's air force."

"Yeah, and some days it gets even better. So hurry the fuck up and shower already. I've got an itch that needs scratching bad. Besides, I've got real tired of my own right hand."

"Sweet," O'Neill replied as his small duffle joined another lying on the room's second bed. "But I've got something else planned besides getting showered first," as he leaned down to gently brush his lips across the other man's.

"Oh, and what's that Jack?" Jethro asked as he pulled the older man closer. "What kind of ideas have been running around in your Flyboy brain?"

"Got a few of them 'Thro, been waiting for this since you got hold of me. Been wanting a piece of your ass for a long while, been too long since we were last together," O'Neill said as he slid off his shirt, tossing it onto the second bed, grinning as he heard the other man's breathing speed up. "What time do you have to report back?"

"0900 Wednesday, got a 72 hour liberty. You?"

"We move out on a mission at 0600 Wednesday, so I report at 0300, flying out of Lejeune," O'Neill replied as he turned to face Gibbs, deliberately fingering the button that held close his already unzipped pants before easing it open. He teased the other man as he slowly eased down pants and boxers at the same time, kicking them away as they hit the floor, and reached down for his already hard cock. Jack began slowly stroking himself.

Holding up the sheet, Gibbs moved over in the bed, an inviting look lighting up his icy blue eyes. "Climb in."

"Got supplies Marine?"

"'Always prepared' is the second credo of the corps, and the stuff's in the nightstand, Flyboy. Got lots of lube, we shouldn't run out this time. Top or bottom?"

"Flip ya for it?" O'Neill smirked as he slid into the bed, the harsh feel of the well washed motel sheets scratchy against his skin, turning to face the other man.

Abruptly pulling the older man close, Gibbs murmured as he rolled their bodies around so that O'Neill found himself suddenly looking up at him. "Screw flipping for it O'Neill, I want to fuck and get fucked, and we've only so much time to do it so get with the program... Oh, and you're bottom this time."

"What the hell do you mean I'm bottom this time?" O'Neill gasped as Gibbs's hard cock rubbed wetly across his lower belly. "What happened to flipping you for it?"

"Gave you a choice, you waited too long so I made the choice for you, now shut the fuck up and get with it. I'm horny, damn it, and I didn't set this up so all we'd spent time doing was talking," Gibbs finished as he began placing small nipping kisses along O'Neill's throat. As he progressed further down he moved the chain which held O'Neill's dog tags out of the way with his jaw; careful, as always in their encounters, not to leave behind any marks.

Moaning softly, O'Neill arched up as Gibbs' tongue licked wetly across the tawny nipple that was partially hidden in the gold tinged hair of O'Neill's chest. "Shit that's good," he moaned as Gibbs licked across his chest to greedily begin sucking his other nipple, teeth and tongue applied in just the way he loved it.

Grinning wickedly, Gibbs moved further down O'Neill's body; his lips, tongue, teeth and hands moving knowledgably over the other man's body. Sucking lightly at the skin which surrounded O'Neill's navel, Gibbs thrust his tongue into the small dip of the taunt muscle as the other man bucked beneath him. Thrusting his hips, O'Neill's cock bumped against Gibbs' cleanly shaven chin, leaving a damp trail of precum smeared across his skin. "Fuck Jethro, suck me already, don't make me wait," O'Neill whined as the other man continued kissing, licking and nipping down his body, deliberately omitting his begging cock.

Laughing softly, a huskier tone than even his just-woke-up voice had been, Gibbs looked up to meet the hot brown gaze of his lover. "You mean like this Flyboy?" he teased as he effortlessly deep throated the thick cock waving in his face.

Falling back to the hard mattress beneath him, O'Neill gasped and writhed wildly as the hard body of the younger marine easily held him down, not allowing him to shove hard and see just how far he could push his cock down Gibbs' throat. Cupping O'Neill's swollen balls in his hand, Gibbs gently moved them around his palm, rubbing them against the base of the thick cock. Panting hard, O'Neill's bluntly fingered hands grabbed at the tube of lube laying against his thigh and shoved it at Gibbs. "Lube me up," he moaned as Gibbs' tongue probe the small slit in the head of his cock, slurping loudly at the precum as it welled out in response to Gibbs' oral stimulation.

Fumbling with the top of the tube, Jethro squeezed a glob of the lube into the palm of his hand, smearing his fingers with the cool slick gel.

Letting O'Neill's cock pop loudly from his lips, Gibbs looked up at his panting, sweating lover. "Pushy aren't you, Flyboy? I'm driving this time; you can do what you want when it's your turn."

Cursing hoarsely, "Fuck you Gibbs, get on it with it, what happened to you being too tired to go for very long?"

"Got my second wind, with a mouthful of cock," Gibbs' grinned saucily as he gently rimmed the tight pucker, his finger pressing against the opening but not following through. "Now you gonna behave or am I going to have to leave you hanging?"

"God damn you Jarhead," O'Neill writhed, thrusting his hips downward to force Gibbs' finger deep into his body. "Open me up already, quit playing, want that big thick cock of yours."

Grinning widely, Gibbs slowly pulled his finger from O'Neill's body, spread lube over two fingers, and quickly thrust both deep into O'Neill's hot hole. Crying out hoarsely, O'Neill panted, "Yeah, like that Marine, love it when you get rough."

Licking softly at the deeply flushed head of O'Neill's cock, Gibbs scissored his fingers and gradually loosened the entrance to his lover's body, enjoying the loudly appreciative noises O'Neill made as he lazily fucked himself on his fingers. "Christ Flyboy, you're so hot when you do that," Gibbs panted as he pulled free his fingers. "Got to add some lube Jack, get you good and wet, then I'm going to fuck you hard." Adding a third well lubed finger, Gibbs easily slid through the loosened pucker and into the clinging silk of O'Neill's body, seeking that small nub that is Jack's sweet spot. Firmly rubbing across the small gland, Jack arched upward, his cock smearing wetly across his hard belly.

"Inside of me now Marine," he ordered harshly as he spread those long well muscled legs further apart.

Pulling his fingers out of O'Neill's body reluctantly, Gibbs grabbed the opened condom that O'Neill held out and quickly rolled it down his already precum and sweat slicked cock. Gibbs hissed as he rubbed a handful of the cool lube over his condom covered dick. "Damn that shit's cold, even with a rubber on."

"Good thing it is Marine, 'cause as much leaking as you were doing, you wouldn't have lasted getting the head in. Nobody to scratch your itch?" O'Neill laughed softly as the younger man pulled his thighs roughly onto his own. "What about Debra-Jean, she pissed at you or something?"

"I threw Debra-Jean out, caught her fucking the Chief Warrant Officer of the PX. Haven't had anyone but my right hand for the last 6 months," he growled as he watched his cock slowly sink into O'Neill's hot wet hole. "Fuck that's good."

"Ohyeahsurebetcha, Jarhead, but now that you're there MOVE," O'Neill's voice trailed off as the younger man began to roughly thrust. The pleasure was so sweet that it hurt, tingling up and down his spine with each rub of Gibbs' cock over his prostate, the burn of being stretched by a cock drawing groan after crudely word groan from his throat. "Fuck that's good," he hissed as the bed they laid on protested loudly.

"Yeah, hot tight and oh so fucking good Flyboy," Gibbs groaned back, shivering as the tingling started deep within his belly. "Jesus....ah not going to last long," he bit off as he was hit with pleasure so sweet it hurt. Fumbling almost blindly, sweat dripping into his eyes, Gibbs grabbed at O'Neill's previously neglected cock and began roughly pulling and stroking, precum wetly slicking the thick organ in his hand.

"Fuck," O'Neill cried out, pain from Gibbs' rough handling of his cock and pleasure from the younger man's cock repeatedly rubbing against his sweet spot; hard, hot and incredibly large in wrenching his orgasm even before he knew it was close, cum splattering his chest and belly. Shuddering as the slick hot hole he rode clamped down hard with O'Neill's climax, Gibbs quaked as he spurted deeply into O'Neill's body, before falling limply into strong arms.

"Now that's a first," O'Neill quipped softly, gentle hands running up and down Gibbs' sweaty back.

"What?" Gibbs asked, still sprawled across O'Neill's body.

"You passing out when you came."

"Wasn't the first time I passed out on you, Flyboy. Forgot Beirut maybe?"

"That was less the sex, and more the morphine and burns, Jarhead."

"And besides, I did tell you I was tired before we even started this."

"So you did Marine, so you did," Jack chuckled softly, both men sighing in regret as Gibbs' soft cock slipped from his body. "But it was worth waiting for wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah Flyboy, definitely worth waiting for," Gibbs murmured. He settled onto his back, his eyes drooping with sleep as the older man gently wiped the cooling spunk from his body and slipped off the used condom.

"Going to shower 'Thro," O'Neill softly whispered as the younger man's arms tightened around him when he tried to ease from the rumpled bed. "Be back real quick, you grab a little shut eye and we'll go another round later............ Only I'll drive next time."

Laughing huskily, Gibbs replied, his words muffled around a large yawn, "Yeah sure thing Flyboy, as long you don't take forever getting around to it."

"Oh, you'll have no complaints Jarhead, none whatsoever. Now sleep Jethro, I'll wake you in a couple of hours," O'Neill promised as he pressed a soft kiss to sleep lax lips. "You just rest up, 'cause you're going to need all the energy you can get by the time I'm finished with you."

Tbc


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Set in the same universe as Trial by Fire, Gibbs and O'Neill meet at various times for a little stress relief.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: like always my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: A series of short trysts between Jack O'Neill and Jethro Gibbs over a number of years. This one directly follows Tryst 1, this time Jack O'Neill gets the chance at being in the driver's seat.
> 
>  
> 
> Acknowledgments: Acknowledgments: Stacy for the beta as always, you do make my writing so much better then it really is.

Series: 2/?

 

Date: February-August 2006.

"Jarhead...oh, Jarhead," the voice sang that into Gibbs's ear was as annoying as the hands that rubbed and pinched at his nipples were pleasant, which his cock quickly let him know. It, his cock that was, was a lot further along the being awake continuum than his brain was and definitely a whole lot more interested in the pleasurable things O'Neill was doing to his body. "You gonna wake up some time today or not? Or am I just going to have to go at while you sleep and let you catch up later?"

 

"What the fuck," Gibbs stuttered just before a slick, wet tongue drove quickly between his teeth, deep into his mouth and the kiss was hard, wet and nasty...Jack O'Neill's "just wake a guy to fuck" style. The large, callused hands that had been playing with his nipples now held his head in place as the older man very thoroughly explored his mouth, leaving behind the taste of recently used mint flavored tooth paste.

 

"'Bout time your ass woke up," O'Neill grinned. "It's 0500 and I'm horny again, so roll over Marine, it's my turn in the driver's seat."

 

"You're so fucking romantic, O'Neill. The least you could do is offer to suck me off first, you know before you shove your cock up my ass."

 

"Ah...ah...ah-you're the one who said he wanted to both fuck and get fucked, so what's the big deal, you want romance now? Fine, roll the fuck over, please and spread your legs baby. The sooner I get your assed lubed up, honey, the sooner I can fuck you through the mattress." O'Neill smirked as he lightly palmed the younger man's cock, enjoying the sight as it filled and lengthened further in his hand. "And no, I'm not going to suck you off just yet, want to see if I can make you cum on just my cock this time. I'm not even going to give you much of a hand job this time. Going to give you just enough to get all hot and bothered, but not enough to spill."

 

"Christ, Flyboy," Gibbs moaned as O'Neill skillfully fisted his cock. It was just tight enough to continue his arousal, but not even to make him cum, a well callused thumb rubbing over the rounded wet head on each upstroke just like Jack had promised him..

 

O'Neill grinned as his fist grew damp with the Jethro's pre-cum, "Feels so good, doesn't it 'Thro?"

 

"Yeah, Flyboy, feels so fucking good. Nobody does me just the way you do," Gibbs moaned as two slick fingers suddenly slid deep inside of his body, the stretch and burn of O'Neill's rough penetration just the right kind of pleasurable pain. This ride was going to be deep, hot, rough-just this side of really nasty. In other words exactly what Jethro needed. Fucking himself easily on the fingers buried deep in his body, Gibbs groaned as O'Neill began scissoring his fingers, further opening him up.

 

O'Neill pulled his fingers free, grinning when Gibbs groused at him. Gibbs thrust his needy cock deeper into O'Neill's fist and his already wide spread thighs moved even further apart. "Damn it, Flyboy, more, want more, want to feel you."

 

"Just adding more lube, Jarhead. Make no mistake, I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday, but I'm not going to tear you up. Not only would that end our fun too early, but even you won't be able to bluster your way through sick call with an obviously torn up asshole, so develop a little fucking patience." O'Neill pushed three well-lubed fingers into Gibbs' body; both men moaned loudly as Gibbs' opened easily and readily to O'Neill's fingers.

 

"Enough all fucking ready. I'm loose and wet enough, fuck me already," Gibbs cursed softly. O'Neill chuckled softly, fingers rubbing over that special place deep in Gibbs' body, causing pleasure to sizzle along his nerves. It stiffened his cock to a painful hardness, his balls heavy and aching, drawn tightly against the base of his cock.

 

"Like you told me last night: you gonna behave or am I going to have to leave you hanging? Don't really care if you cum or not, long as I get mine." O'Neill laughed as the other man thrust down hard, forcing his fingers deeper into Gibbs' body. His own cock was drooling wetly at the sounds the other man made pleasuring himself on O'Neill's fingers.

 

"Which way 'Thro?"

 

"Which way what?"

 

"How do you want me to fuck you? Face to face? Doggy style? Side-by-side? Tell me how you want it. How do you want my cock in you? How about I put you to work this time? Make you fuck yourself on my cock, while I sit there nice and easy," O'Neill said, patting the hard mattress. "Yeah that's it. I think I want you to go for a ride. I'm going to make you work for it this time, instead of me," O'Neill whispered hoarsely, his mouth hovering over the panting mouth of his partner.

 

"Christ, O'Neill, quit fucking talking about it and get on with it," Gibbs growled before O'Neill's mouth claimed his in a hard kiss. Both men groaned loudly when they pulled back from the wet, deep kiss that had both men's heads spinning from the lack of oxygen.

 

Laughing quietly, O'Neill sat back against the plain, wooden headboard. "Hand me a rubber," he said, as he twisted the cap off the tube of KY.

 

"Want me to put it on you, Flyboy?"

 

"Fuck 'Thro," O'Neill moaned, grabbing the base of his cock squeezing it hard, his eyes narrowing at the overly innocent look in Gibbs' eyes. "One of these days, Jarhead."

 

"One of these days what? You're going to fuck me senseless? That isn't much of a threat where I come from."

 

"Fuck you. I will, but that innocent look... I'd believe that innocent look better if I didn't know you so well-if I knew that you didn't know how much it turns me on when you slide the rubber down on my dick. One of these days, you're going to have to teach me that trick."

 

"Which one, Flyboy? The one where I slide the rubber onto your cock with my mouth?"

 

"Fuck... yeah," O'Neill moaned as the sound of the condom package tearing filled the room, "that one."

 

Loudly slurping as the now sheathed cock slipped from between his lips, Gibbs said, "Ready for me?"

 

"Oh yeah, more then ready for you." O'Neill grinned handing the younger man the lube.

 

Straddling the strong thighs, Gibbs slowly sank down onto the long, thick cock, both men holding their breath as he finally settled into the other man's lap. "Shit," O'Neill hissed, "So hot and so tight. Doesn't matter how many times we've fucked, still feels so good."

 

Moving slowly up and down on the hard shaft and moaning as each stroke rubbed against his prostate, Gibbs reached for his neglected cock.

 

"Not so fast, Jarhead," O'Neill slapped away his hand. "I call the shots, not you, and I get to decide when and if you cum. Besides I told you I wanted to see if I could get you to cum on my cock."

 

Growling deep in his throat Gibbs clamped down hard on the thick cock inside of his body. He was nearly unseated when O'Neill thrust up hard, setting his heels hard onto mattress, pushing the hard shaft even deeper into Gibbs' body--touching places that hadn't been touched for so very long. "Fuck you're going to kill me doing that," O'Neill rumbled.

 

"But what a way to go," Gibbs grinned back.

 

Grunting loudly when his world suddenly tilted and his back hit the mattress hard, Gibbs shook his head, clearing the sweat from his eyes. He shivered at the feral gleam in O'Neill's eyes as he roughly grabbed and pushed Gibb's legs against his chest hard. It opened him wide to the hard cock that slid in deep and urgent, filling most of the empty space. Gibbs arched up, the thick hardness inside rubbing hard against his sweet spot, muscles straining, the pleasure and pain melting together Into that zone where time, place and even life disappeared into a bright light of need and want that only this man had managed to give him. Fists clenched tightly into the rumpled sheets he lay on, Gibbs hung on as the other man pounded into his body, grunting with each rub of O'Neill's belly against his cock, pre-cum and sweat slicking their skin; it was just enough to push him ever closer to the edge. Toes tingling, his balls tight and full, his voice deep and hoarse, Gibbs cried out, cum splattering his chest and belly.

 

"Fuck," O'Neill cursed, biting down hard on his lip as his own climax took him. Panting hard, O'Neill tried to catch his breath, his forehead resting on Gibbs' sweat and semen covered heaving chest.

 

"Damn that was good," Gibbs said, gentle hands rubbing circles over O'Neill's shoulders.

 

"Yearsurebetcha," he panted. "Ain't nothing quite like it. Pulling out now 'Thro," he said before sprawling limply next to the younger man. "Damn, but that's the best way I know to start the day."

 

Groaning, Gibbs winced as O'Neill's cock slid from his now very tender hole. "I'm going to need to soak in some hot water for a while, maybe I can persuade you to take play a game of find the soap with me."

 

"Sounds like a plan," O'Neill yawned. "I'll just hang out here until you're ready then. Shit, move Gibbs, don't want to lay in the wet spot."

 

"Not going to clean up?"

 

"Why bother, I'm only going to shower with you later."

 

"Your hide, O'Neill, but personally I hate the feel of dried cum, especially in my hair."

 

"It'll wash, now get going; the sooner you soak, the sooner we'll shower and get to round two."

 

"Going, Flyboy, going," Gibbs smiled at the older man as O'Neill snuggled further down into his pillow. Gibbs brushed a gentle kiss to the matted golden brown hair. "I'll call when I'm ready."

 

 

Settling into the deep claw-footed tub and hissing slightly when the hot water found all of his sore spots, Gibbs leaned back, thinking, 'I wonder if I can talk the Flyboy into a game of pool later, winner's choice in bed.'


End file.
